toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melville
'''Melville '''is a horse NPC Toon. He lives and works in Melville's Massive Mizzenmast Mart on Lighthouse Lane in Donald's Dock. Melville is a critical NPC in Donald's Dock, as he works closely with Shep Ahoy for the Story ToonTasks. He gives the ToonTask rewarding Teleport Access to Donald's Dock. He is also the NPC Fisherman for ToonFest, and appears in place of Fisherman Furball during Fish Bingo. Appearance Melville is a short and stout coral Horse. He wears a red and white striped shirt, brown cargo shorts, yellow boots and an olive military backpack with various fishing gear. His shop is unique: it is the only building in Donald's Dock where the interior is waterlogged and flooded. The player hops on various floating objects in the shop to get to his small pirate boat, where he interacts with players. The boat bears a slight resemblance to his Toontown Online Trading Card, and his flag is a white triangle with a Corporate Raider's face crossed out in red. ToonTask Teleport Access: Donald's Dock * Visit Melville * Visit Alice at Alice's Ballast Palace ** Defeat 5 Micromanagers in Donald's Dock * Return to Alice * Deliver a bushel of ballast to Melville * Visit Art at Art's Smart Chart Mart ** Recover 2 GPS Sensors from Level 5+ Cogs in Donald's Dock (Medium) * Return to Art * Deliver Art's Smart Chart ™ to Melville ** Obtain 5 Lifebuoys from Crates in Donald's Dock ** Lifebuoys can be obtained by attacking a crate with any Gag (High) * Return to Melville Quotes ToonTask * Ahoy, (player name)! I be Captain Melville, king of the seven seas, and proprietor of Melville's Massive Mizzenmast Mart. Pardon the piratey-talk. I be pretty bad at English - Professor Pete told this meself. * Well, shiver me fish fingers. Fancy seeing ye around this part of town. Shep's been saying things about you, and I think it's time we be makin ye an honorary citizen here at Donald's Dock. * Time to give ye a lil' challenge. I be needing a functioning boat - Ol' Seabiscuit here ain't holding up too well. First, she needs some extra ballast. That's where you come in. * I'll need ye to say hello to Alice at Alice's Ballast Palace on this street, and get something heavy from her - even a safe will do. Fish Bingo * Shiver me shiny goldfish! Looks like it be time for Fish Bingo! * Ahoy, Donald's Dock! It's time for Fish Bingo! * All ye landlubbers listen up! Fish Bingo is upon us, and if ye be making any good matches on yer' cards, be sure to shout Bingo to get yer' prize! * There be the exclusive Gold Fish for all of ye lucky Toons with the Gold Rod, so keep yer' eyes peeled! Misc * An' who says I look like Shep Ahoy, hm? We're not even related! * Shiver me fish fingers, if it isn't (player name)! * The only thing worse is landlubber jokes about me being a "sea horse" - Argh! * Well, business isn't too good. Landlubbers like ye don't know a good mizzenmast when they see one. Trivia * Melville, due to the way he dresses, is sometimes mistaken for Shep Ahoy. * Melville speaks like a stereotypical pirate. ** One running gag is that instead of going "shiver me timbers", he replaces the last word with random objects like "fish fingers" or "shiny goldfish". Category:Horses Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Lighthouse Lane Category:Donald's Dock